


Pretty Quiet Day

by Mere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/pseuds/Mere
Summary: What exactly is "normal" in their daily lives, anyways? Magnus and Alec try and get through their respective days as best they can so they can go home to each other.





	Pretty Quiet Day

**Author's Note:**

> @lakumix requested this, "Magnus is in trouble and Alec saves the day." 
> 
> It's not overly dramatic, but I love writing more of emotional scenes soooo...
> 
> It's short, it's sweet, little to no plot and totally uncomplicated. 
> 
> Just Magnus and Alec in love with each other really. 
> 
> Please leave a comment/kudos if you read and liked! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at merelore where you can send story prompts/requests or just chat! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Magnus generally had a good grip on how much he could do before his magic ran out, but he’d been a little distracted today, and hadn’t quite foreseen this turn of events. The ground was slightly seared from his magic, it happened when you were throwing fireballs at demons. Normally he would have let the Shadowhunters handle something as simple as getting rid of demons, but Magnus also knew that there was a bit of an uproar right now with something going on at the institute. Alexander had practically flown out of the apartment this morning on his way to the institute. Whatever it was, apparently the Head was needed. Magnus sure Alexander was having to do damage control, he only hoped it hadn’t been caused by either Simon or Rafael. Come to think of it, he hoped Clary hadn’t caused it either. Any of those options were sure to put Alec into an irritable mood, and as his relationships had improved with Clary and Simon, well, one couldn’t hope for too much. Alec did feel a duty to them, however, and that was one thing Magnus appreciated about him, his loyalty. You could always count on Alec Lightwood to end up doing what was right. In any case, he hoped that whatever the problem was, it had been solved. Another thing Alec was good at, was problem solving simply because his friends always seemed to pull him into problems.  
  
Magnus sat on the stone wall and rubbed at his cheek. His normally pristine clothes and face were covered in bits of dirt and…other disgusting things. He’d used up all his magic dealing with the demons and he was slightly…injured. Just a little scratch to his leg that was making it a little hard to walk. How had he misjudged so badly? It happened once in a blue moon, and all in all, even if he had thought he could handle it, he should have gotten Dot or Catarina to come with him. Magnus got out his cell phone and cleared his throat a bit as he pressed the dial button. He heard it ring several times before the person on the other end picked up.  
  
“Alexander,” Magnus said into the phone. “Do you think you could come do me a favor?”  
  
“Do you a favor?” Alec’s voice pitched low and he said, “Are you hurt?”  
  
“Nothing unreasonable, I just depleted my magic.”  
  
“Oh,” Alec sounded relieved on the other end of the line. “Where are you?”  
  
Magnus related his location and hung up, and crossed his scratched leg over the other, leaning back. It didn’t take Alec long to get there, and Magnus saw why. He’d recruited Simon to drive him.  
  
“You are hurt!” Alec said, his voice tilting towards worry.  
  
“Nothing that a little magic can’t fix when I’ve got it back. As I said, nothing to worry about.”  
  
Alexander was eying him, and Magnus assumed he was trying to see if he was hurt anywhere else and was lying about it. When it was evident Magnus was telling the truth, Alec’s shoulder’s relaxed and he offered Magnus his hand.  
  
“I had Simon drive me,” Alec said, and Magnus heard what he wasn’t saying, in case something really was wrong. Magnus was grateful Alec had Simon with him, and although Simon too was watching him, he didn’t say anything about Magnus’s appearance.  
  
“Glad to help,” Simon said, “I wasn’t doing anything, anyways. Also, I think I owe you two…for something.”

——

Simon dropped them off at the apartment and Alec helped Magnus in.  
  
“I’m not sure I know how to cook a steak,” Alec said and Magnus laughed in surprise. 

“It’s fine. I’m going to get changed, have a drink and get some sleep. I’m not going to be making this mistake again anytime soon.”  
  
When Magnus came back out of the bedroom, Alec already had a drink in hand for Magnus and offered it to him. 

“Thank you,” Magnus said and took a sip.  
  
Alexander was watching him closely, and Magnus wondered what he was thinking. Then Alec leaned in and kissed him. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I have to go back to the institute, the problem isn’t quite solved yet.” And before Magnus could even ask what it was, Alec held up a hand and said, “Don’t ask.”  
  
Magnus shut his mouth and smiled a little bit, “Then I guess I’ll just take myself to bed, and see you later.”  
  
It was clear Alexander had no desire to go back to the institute and deal with whatever it was when Magnus was defenseless. “Maybe you should have Dot come over,” Alec was saying.  
  
“Alexander,” Magnus said and planted a hand firmly on Alec’s chest, “You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Go do what you need to do. I’ll be fine here.” Magnus left the, and I’ll be waiting for you to come home off as it was more than evident at this point in their relationship. “I promise,” Magnus repeated, “Nothing to worry about.”  
  
Once Alec had digested that, he leaned in and kissed Magnus again, much more slowly this time, and Magnus stepped back. “Go on, Alexander, stop delaying. The sooner you get whatever it is you’re fixing fixed, the sooner you can get back here.”  
  
Alexander had a little grin on his face, and Magnus grinned back. “I’ll be back later then,” Alec said and left.  
  
Magnus was still grinning some time after Alexander left when he went to fetch a book to read in bed.

——

Magnus woke when the bed shifted. He opened his eyes to Alexander plucking the book off the covers and dropping it onto the nightstand.  
  
“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Alexander said.  
  
“It’s fine,” Magnus replied and rolled onto his back as Alec got into bed next to him. “Everything get resolved?”  
  
“Yes. Finally. Sometimes I wonder if I’m doing a good job.”  
  
“You’re doing a great job,” Magnus said and kissed Alec, “but I’m thinking we both need some sleep now after our days.”  
  
Alec muttered something Magnus didn’t catch, and they both settled into sleep, and Magnus’s last thought was, all things considered, this was a pretty quiet day for us.


End file.
